The present invention relates to a submersible motor unit for use in driving a pump when both the pump and motor unit are submerged in liquid.
A pump and motor unit has previously been submerged in water in a well. During operation of the motor unit to drive the pump, water is pumped from the well. One known pump and motor unit has a relatively large capacitor connected with one end of the unit to store electrical energy for use during starting of the electric motor. The use of a separate housing for the capacitor increases the number of parts required for the pump and motor unit and increases the complexity of the pump and motor unit. A pump and motor unit for pumping water in a well is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,300.
The present invention relates to a submersible motor unit for use in driving a pump with the pump and motor unit submerged in liquid. The motor unit includes a tubular housing member and a tubular inner member which are disposed in a coaxial relationship. End walls cooperate with the tubular housing member and tubular inner member to form a stator chamber between the tubular housing member and the tubular inner member. In addition, a rotor chamber is formed in the tubular inner member.
A stator is disposed in the stator chamber and extends around a rotor disposed in the rotor chamber. An annular capacitor is also disposed in the stator chamber. The annular capacitor extends around the rotor chamber. A body of potting compound is disposed in the stator chamber and at least partially encloses the stator and the annular capacitor.